Love?
by Minaori00
Summary: Aku melupakannya. seseorang yang paling berharga. A-aku.. melukainya, menyakitinya. Saat aku mulai mengingatnya.. hatiku terbagi dan parahnya aku sudah menjadi milik orang lain.. Bagaimana caraku kembali padamu ?
1. Chapter 1

Ini repost yaa.. udah pernah Mina post. Ini ada beberapa yang Mina edit. Happy reading guys. Enjoy !

Pairing : Eunhyuk/Hana

Warning : Typos

Hana POV

"Kyu Oppa.. Jangan! Ja-jangan kumohon.." Teriakku. Dia terlihat sangat kesal.

"Apa? Apa kau tidak puas? Dia sudah menunggumu sampai menderita seperti itu! Dan sekarang saat kau sudah mengingatnya kau malah tidak ingin mengatakan itu padanya?! Apa maumu sebenarnya Han Ah!" teriaknya padaku

Dia marah, aku tau. Siapapun akan marah dengan pilihanku ini. Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa, aku hanya bisa menangis

"Ma-maaf h-hiks a-aku tau ini salah. Aku tau tidak seharusnya aku melakukan ini padanya. Kau boleh marah padaku. Dia mungkin juga akan marah dengan keputusanku ini. Tidak apa-apa jika dia membenciku, itu lebih baik. Biarkan dia bahagia tanpaku. Aku tidak pantas lagi berada disisinya. Aku tidak ingin lebih menyakitinya lagi Oppa. Kumohon mengertilah.. Hi-hiks" isakku

Kyuhyun Oppa berdecak kesal. Dia mengusap rambutku lembut lalu berbisik pelan.

"Dia tidak akan membencimu Hana.. Dia mencintaimu sangat. Seharusnya kau yang paling tau itu. Dia tidak mungkin bahagia tanpamu, kau tidak tau bagaimana hidupnya sejak kau melupakannya, tidak mengingat apapun tentangnya. Dia begitu hancur. Siapapun tau itu, siapapun bisa melihat bagaimana dia tanpamu. Kumohon Hana.. Katakan padanya. Kembalikan dia seperti dulu. Hyung ceria yang kukenal.. hanya kau yang diharapkannya sekarang.. hanya kau yang bisa kuharapkan untuk mengembalikannya seperti dulu" bisik Kyuhyun oppa pelan

Aku hanya bisa menangis. Kau tidak mengerti oppa, akupun sangat ingin mengatakannya padanya, melihatnya tersenyum bahagia. Tapi aku terlalu takut, takut jika dia akan semakin terluka, aku takut responnya tidak seperti yang kuharapkan. Hanya menangis, hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang. Aku.

Hanya terlalu putus asa.

"Oppa.. Jangan katakan apapun pada Eunhyuk Oppa. Jika saatnya tiba, biarkan aku sendiri yang mengatakan padanya " Aku menatap matanya

Kyuhyun Oppa balas menatapku namun dia terlihat ragu

"Ck.. Ah, ne.. baiklah aku akan menunggumu mengatakan padanya, tapi ingat Jangan terlalu lama!" ancamnya sadis.

Aku tertawa melihat raut wajah serius kyuhyun, setidaknya sekarang biarkan aku melupakan dulu semua masalah ini.

"Gomawo oppa" Aku tersenyum begitupun Kyuhyun Oppa.

END HanA POV

CLEK.

"Ah Annyeong Eonni, Oppa! Hana eonni kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah" Senyum Seohyun itu melebar melihat eonninya sedang duduk manis di ranjang bersama seorang pemuda tampan disisinya

"Maaf menyusahkanmu Seohyun ah" Hana balas tersenyum walau masih terlihat pucat

"Aniyo eonni" Kata Seohyun sambil meletakan buah di meja.

"Kau sendirian saja Seohyun ?" tanya kyuhyun heran melihat gadis itu hanya datang sendiri

"Aniyo oppa, tadi aku kesini bersama Tiffany eonni dan Taeyeon eonni. Tapi mereka tadi ada keperluan di sebentar, jadi mungkin sedikit terlambat." Jelas Seohyun

Hana dan kyuhyun hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu eonni?" Tanya Seohyun

"Sudah lebih baik Seohyun"

"Aku sangat panik saat eonni tiba tiba pingsan kemarin lalu kau tidak bangun selama 2 hari" Jelasnya sedang hana hanya tersenyum masam.

"Mereka lama sekali, aku keluar sebentar Eonni Oppa" pamit Seohyun

Hana dan kyuhyun hanya ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Oppa. Janji jangan katakan dulu pada siapapun, kalau ingatanku sudah kembali. Ne?"

"Iya iya. Kau bawel sekali.." Jawab kyuhyun kesal

BRAK. Pintu terbuka.

"Hanaaa.. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau sudah lebih baik? Apa ada yang masih sakit? Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Tiffany dan Taeyeon bertubi tubi. Sedang yang ditanya bingung harus menjawab yang mana duluan.

"YA! YA! Kenapa kalian bertanya sekaligus begitu. Lihat dia bingung harus menjawab yang mana" balas Kyuhyun kesal

"Haha.. mianhae.." Jawab Taeyeon malu begitupun Tiffany sedang Seohyun hanya tersenyum maklum melihat kekhawatiran eonninya itu.

"Aku baik baik saja eonni, aku sudah lebih baik. Gomawoyo. Kata Dokter Han aku sudah boleh pulang lusa" Terang Hana.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah" jerit Tiffany bahagia

.

.

Hana POV

Putih. Kupandanginya langit langit ruangan tempatku dirawat. Bau obat obatan. Membosankan.. tadi sekitar pukul 6 Tiffani dan Taeyeon eonni dan Seohyun sudah pamit pulang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun oppa pamit untuk kembali ke dorm sebentar beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan sekarang dia sendirian di ruangan putih ini.. ckckck.. ya. Aku memang menyukai putih tapi berada di ruangan serba putih begini, lama lama aku juga akan muak.

CLEK. Pintu terbuka. Aku segera menoleh melihat siapa yang datang. Aku terdiam bahkan terlalu takut untuk menarik nafas sesaat setelah melihat siapa yang datang. Aku memang berharap sedikit.. ah bukan sedikit banyaknya dia berharap dia akan datang tapi aku tak menyangka bahwa dia akan benar benar datang di tengan sibuknya jadwal Super Junior pengecualian untuk Kyuhyun Oppa.

"Annyeong Hana" Sapanya malu malu sambil mengaruk lehernya canggung

"Ne, annyeong oppa" Balasku sambil tersenyum gugup, tanpa sadar senyum miris itu terselip di senyumku. Sejak kapan oppa? Sejak kapan jarak ini muncul? Sejak kapan semuanya jadi begitu canggung dan tegang? Ini tidak menyenangkan. Ingin sekali aku memelukmu. Tapi, ya.. itu hanya sekedar harapan karena untuk sekarang aku tak berani melakukannya. Setelah itu kami hanya diam, bosan aku mencoba membuka topik pembicaraan

"Hmm.. O-oppa, kenapa kau sendirian saja?" aku berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan ini

"I-ituu.. Aku juga tidak tau. Tadi Kyuhyun memintaku untuk menemanimu karena dia sangat lelah. Saat aku mengajak yang lain menemaniku, tak ada yang mau ikut" Jawabnya kesal

K-kyu.. KYUHYUN OPPA?! Orang itu. Dia sengaja menyuruh Eunhyuk Oppa kesini. Dasar.. akan kubunuh kau Oppa T.T

"Hana..?"

"Ya Oppa?" Jawabku

"Istirahatlah.." ucapnya dan segera membantuku berbaring

Eunhyuk POV

8 bulan. Ya.. sudah selama itu kau melupakanku Chagi ya. Kenapa kau masih belum mengingatku? Apa kau tidak ingin lagi mengingatku? Begitukah?

TBC

Review yaa!


	2. Chapter 2

3

Pairing : Eunhyuk/Hana

Warning : Typos

Happy reading guys ! ^^

Ini awal musim semi, daun-daun mulai berguguran dan cuaca mulai dingin. Aku sudah keluar dari Rumah Sakit beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dan yang menyenangkannya lagi ternyata kami akan melakukan beberapa pemotretan untuk majalah baru SMent di sebuah pulau bernama Maldives, kudengar pulau ini indah sekali. Aku tidak sabar untuk segera sampai disana. Sekarang kami sedang berada di bandara Incheon, bersiap-siap untuk berangkat. Bandara ini dijaga ketat oleh pihat keamanan, karena fans-fans yang sangat banyak datang kesini untuk melihat idolanya.

"Hana, ayo kita akan berangkat" Ucap Tiffany eonni

"Ne eonni" Aku segera berjalan mengikuti Tiffany eonni. Entah hanya perasaanku saja tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh. Aku tidak melihat Kyuhyun Oppa dari tadi, lalu entah kenapa semua orang tersenyum aneh padaku. Aku bergidik ngeri membayangkan hal-hal buruk yang akan terjadi di pulau nanti karena melihat senyum mereka.

"Eonni kau duduk bersama siapa?"

"Tidak tau, ayo disini saja"

"Hyung aku disini ya"

"Ne"

"Ya! Key itu kursiku, minggir"

"Aniyo hyung, kau cari yang lain saja"

Itulah beberapa hiruk pikuk yang terjadi di pesawat ini. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka telah duduk di bangku masing masing.

"Hana kenapa kau duduk disini?" Tanya Taeyeon Eonni padaku

"Aku memang suka duduk di belakang Eonni" Jawabku sambil tersenyum

"Hmm, Kau duduk bersama siapa? Aku disini ya? Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyuhyun oppa dan Shindong oppa ribut sekali di depan. Aku tidak ingin duduk disana." Tanya Taeyeon eonni sambil curhat

"Haha. Tentu eonni." Akhirnya aku tidak duduk sendirian

"Aah. Thankyou! Boleh aku di dekat jendela?" Tanya Taeyeon eonni lagi

"Silahkan" Aku membuka sabuk pengamanku dan segera pindah ke bangku tengah.

Kenapa lama sekali? Kapan pesawat ini akan berangkat. Menyebalkan sekali. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Tidak ada yang menarik. Aku segera mengeluarkan earphoneku dan memutar musik

END of Hana POV

"Dimana tempat dudukku?" Tanya Eunhyuk bingung

"Disana" Ryewook menunjuk kursi disamping Hana

"MWO? Ta-tapi.. YA! KYU itu tempat dudukku!" Teriak Eunhyuk kesal

"ANIYO hyung, aku ingin di samping Sungmin hyung" Balas Kyuhyun kesal

"Ta-tapi" Wajah Eunhyuk mulai memerah

SM family yang melihat Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum maklum

"Sudahlah Hyukkie, duduk saja disana. Bukankah ada Hana?" Goda Donghae

"Hae apa maksudmu" Tanya Eunhyuk kesal. Donghae hanya tertawa

"Kami hanya menolongmu.. lihat kami menempatkanmu disisinya" Jawab Sungmin

"Benar" Komentar Shindong

"Ka-kalian senga-ja?" Tanyanya tak percaya

"Sudahlah oppa, duduk saja disana" Saran Yuri

"Haha.. iya" Jawab Sooyoung

"Ayolah Hyung. Cepat duduk" Kai ikut berkomentar

"Kita akan segera lepas landas, jika kau tetap berdiri disana. Bisa-bisa nanti muncul berita.. Eunhyuk Super Junior mati konyol kare-" Sindir Heechul

"YA! ARA.. ara..arasseo.." Akhirnya Eunhyuk mengalah, dia mencari aman untuk tidak melawan sang cinderella SJ itu lagi. Eunhyuk berjalan pelan menuju tempat duduk Hana dan Taeyeon.

"Annyeong" Sapanya pada 2 gadis yang sedang mendengarkan earphone

"Haha. Annyeong Oppa" Balas Taeyeon sambil tertawa yang dibalas delikan kesal Eunhyuk.

"Hmm? O-oppa? Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Hana. Dia terlihat sangat kaget

"Hanya disini kursi yang kosong. Aku heran pesawat semewah ini kenapa hanya ada sedikit kursi" Jawab Eunhyuk kesal

Hana hanya diam dan Taeyeon tertawa pelan. Hana terlalu shock bahkan hanya untuk sekedar berkomentar atau teertawa.

'Ke-kenapa dia bisa duduk disini?' Pikirnya nelangsa

"E-eonni, berapa lama lagi kita sampai di pulau?" Tanya Hana. Walau dia berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya namun suaranya tetap saja bergetar. Taeyeon yng menyadari itu hanya tersenyum.

"Mungkin sekitar 2 jam" Jawab Taeyeon lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan bermain gamenya.

"Lama juga yaa. Lebih baik aku isstirahat. Bye Eonni~ Oppa~"

"Hmm" Balas Taeyeon dan Eunhyuk. Tidak beberapa lama Hana sudah jatuh tertidur.

Eunhyuk mendesah pelan. Mulai pesawat lepas landas tadi, eunhyuk hanya melihat tak tentu arah. Kadang mendengar lelucon yang dilontarkan Chanyeon, atau sekedar memandang perilaku aneh Yuri Yoona Sooyoung dan Hyoyeon. Menyebalkan memang tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Gadis yang sangat dicintainya sedang duduk di sampingnya. Jika melihat ke arah hana itu akan membuat jantungnya bekerja 2 kali lipat. Dan itu tidak baik -_-

Sejam kemudian semua penghuni pesawat itu sudah tertidur pulas. Kecuali sang pilot dan pramugari tentunya

" Ngghh..~" Pelan mata Hana terbuka, pandangannya masih kabur sampai.. "Kya-HMM!" Jika dia tidak segera menutup mulutnya sudah dipastikan dia akan membangunkan semua orang. Dia memandangi wajah tidur namja di hadapannya. 'manis' itu satu satunya kata yang terlintas di benaknya melihat wajah damai Eunhyuk. Pelan disentuhnya wajah Eunhyuk, ditusuk tusuknya pipi tirus Eunhyuk.

"ungg~" Gumam eunhyuk, senyum terlukis di wajah hana. Hana bergumam pelan "Oppa.. saranghae.. sudah berapa lama aku tidak menyentuh dan memandangi wajahmu sedekat ini? Rasanya sudah lama sekali.. Aku merindukanmu. Hihii.. terakhir memandangmu sedekat ini rasanya rambutmu masih blonde, tapi Hey. Lihat sekarang.. Rambutmu coklat ne? Oppa aku ingin seperti dulu. Aku ingin semuanya seperti dulu, dan kembali padamu.. Apa aku egois sekali? Maafkan aku" Hana kembali menutup matanya mencoba menikmati saat bersama walau hanya sebentar.

"Hana? Ayo bangun kita sudah sampai" Bisik seseorang di telinganya. Hana bergidik geli merasakan hembusan nafas seseorang ditelinganya.

"Uhm?" Matanya mengerjab lucu mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya di sekitarnya. Ketika semuanya terlihat jelas. Rona merah segera menghiasi pipi putihnya. Wajah eunhyuk sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Hmm~ ? Oppa? Kita sudah sampai?" Tanya Hana

"Ne.. kajja.." Ajak Eunhyuk

.

.

"WAAAAAHH... Pulaunya cantik sekali.."

"INI LUAR BIASAA!"

"DAEBAK!"

"Teuki Oppa, ini hebat"

"Oppa, lihat langitnya cantik"

"Tidak rugi aku kesini"

"AMAZINGGGGG"

"WOOWW O.O"

"Waw. Lautnya bersih sekali!"

Itulah beberapa ungkapan takjub yang keluar dari bibir pada idola korea itu, pemandangan pulau ini memang sangat indah, tidak salah jika pulau ini dikatakan sebagai salah satu pulau terindah di dunia.

"Hey mau sampai kapan kalian berdiri disana?" Kyuhyun sudah berjalan duluan samping menggenggam sebuah PSP yang sudah bosan dimainkannya.

"Kyuhyun tunggu" Teriak Kangin

"Ya! Di mana sopan santunmu magnae?!" Teriak Heechul

"Sabar Hyung" Kata Donghae sambil berjalan di samping Heechul

"Semua ayo jalann" Teriak Eunhyuk dan Shindong

"Hana ayoo.." ajak Yoona

"Ne"

"Luhan ge ayo cepat!"

"Iya iya"

.

.

"Kita akan berada di pulau ini selama seminggu. 4 hari untuk pemotretan dan SM memberi kalian liburan selama 3 hari di pulau ini" Ucap Leeteuk. Teriakan kebahagiaan mulai terdengar

"Kita hanya menyewa 17 bungalow disini. 13 bungalow untuk kita dan 4 lainnya untuk para kru. Aku dan yang lainnya telah membagi kamar. 1 bungalow untuk 3 orang jadi ada 1 bungalow yang dihuni hanya 2 orang. Mereka adalah.." Entah kenapa semua orang tiba-tiba diam

"Eunhyuk ah dan Hana ah" Hening

"MWO?!"

TBC

Review yaa! :3


End file.
